Mating Vows
by The Alternative Source
Summary: Kagome's and Sesshomaru's thoughts during her mating ceremony about each other. KagXSess. Very cute.
1. Chapter 1

Mating Vows

By The Alternative Source

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I WISH

Now on with the story…………..

I look at you as you stand across from me. Your eyes are only on me and my eyes are only one you. It's funny how you never thought that this would happen. You always declared yourself as a pure youkai that would never defile himself with the likes of me. You even told me that the only way it would happen is if you went completely mad.

'But here you are. On the day of your mating ceremony. Guess you're completely mad then.'

I know that I should be paying attention to what the monk is saying but I can't take my eyes off of you. Off the top of my head I could tell you what I'm thinking about. I'm thinking about:

10. The way you smirk at the things I say. (Even though it's much better when you laugh.)

9. The way you act around your brother. (We all know you love him but you've got your tough exterior to protect.)

8. The way you twist every situation into something sexual only when I'm around and no one would believe me if I told them that.

7. The way you hate Kouga's affections for me. (I hate them too. Drives me nuts.)

6. The way you love to chow down on anything and everything. (Bet Inuyasha would have a field day if he knew that.)

5. The way that your butt looks in those pants. AN: Time to squeal fan girls

4. The way that you always look at everything with those cold eyes but when you look at me I feel the warmth that is meant only for me.

3. The way that you care for Rin like she was your own daughter.

2. The way that you would fight to the death for what you believe is yours.

And the #1 thing that I love about you is how you make me feel safe and loved.

Your small chuckle makes me look up at you. Your eyes are sparkling. I can tell that you think this is amusing because you just realized that I was daydreaming. Daydreaming about you.

The monk's words bring me back to where I am right now.

"And do you Higurashi Kagome take Lord Sesshomaru as your loving husband through sickness and health, and even a couple demons along the way?"

I stare into your eyes and smile, "I do, forever."

The monk nods in acknowledgement and continues, "And do you Lord Sesshomaru take Higurashi Kagome as your loving wife through sickness and health, and even a couple demons along the way?"

You don't even hesitate as you say, "I do, forever."

The monk nods again and seals the deal, "By the power invested in me and the Western Lands, I now pronounce you mates till death do you part."

You set forward slightly and cup my face, "Can I kiss my bride now?" you ask me.

I laugh and say, "Of course."

You pull me towards you and kiss me like you never kissed me before. Its deep and its loving. And I can feel myself finally becoming one with you as pull me completely against you. Pulling back from the kiss you look me in the eye and whisper to me, "I told you that you would be mine miko."

I smirk and whisper right back, "Is that so Sesshomaru?"

"Yes it is."

"Well let's go. You have to claim your prize," I play with his collar as I say this.

He smirks at me and pulls me back to him, "Kagome I've already won my prize. It's you. And later I will claim my prize officially."

"Come here." I pull him in for another kiss when he finishes talking. And as I kiss him I don't hear the cries of joy and agreement from the mating ceremony guests. I can't think of anyone else but the person holding me in his arms. I can't stop thinking about you.

My mate, Lord Sesshomaru.

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this. I did one like this for one of my other stories so I thought why not make it Kagome/Sesshomaru. Hope you guys liked it. And if you would like to see what Sesshomaru was thinking during their mating ceremony.

And remember REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, Review, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!!


	2. Chapter 2

Mating Vows Part Two

By The Alternative Source

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked this. I thought it would be a cute idea to also do what Sesshomaru was thinking during the ceremony so enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Sesshomaru. I WISH

Now on with the story…………….

I could ruin this for you. I could make a comment about how you are only a human. Or I could just run away. And then you would never forgive me or look my way again. You would never forgive me. But for some reason I won't, because I can't.

For the first moment in my life I am actually doing something for myself. And that's accepted you as my mate. I still remember the moment that I realized I loved you.

I had been traveling with you and my brother for a couple of months in our search for the jewel and a way to end Naraku's pitiful life when a powerful demon attacked us. During the fight it somehow caught us by surprise. The next thing I know I'm waking up in my room in the Western Lands. Looking around I realized I was not alone. And what surprised me the most was you. You were sitting, well not sitting. You were fast asleep in a chair at the side of my bed. And your hand was intertwined with mine.

You had some cuts and bruises on your face. It was then that I realized that you had saved us. I could now remember you cutting me down from the binds of the demon and cradling my face as you asked me if I was ok. It was then that I realized that I loved you. And when you woke I remember telling you that I loved you. The look in your eyes was enough to make me want you to be with me forever.

I know I'm being a little mushy here but I also remember the day that I asked you to be my mate. It had been almost three years that we had been together and still you hadn't pressured me into anything serious even though the other Lords were demanding that we mate. You knew that I had a little commitment problem when it came to marriage so you were giving me time. I knew I had to make a move eventually because I didn't want you to feel like you would be waiting forever.

One night when we were hosting a diner I decided that I couldn't wait any longer and the ring in my pocket was weighing heavy on my mind. I stood up in the middle of the crowded diner and asked for everyone's attention. I turned to you and got down on one knee and asked you to marry me in front of everyone. Before I knew what was happening you were peppering me with kisses and muttering, "Yes," over and over again.

And look at me now. Standing in front on you. Getting married to you. I can tell that your mind is running a mile an hour when I see your eyes stare blankly at me. I chuckle and you instantly are brought out of your thoughts and you look at me.

The monk's words bring me back to where I am right now.

"And do you Higurashi Kagome take Lord Sesshomaru as your loving mate through sickness and health and even a couple demons along the way?"

You look at me and smile before saying, "I do, forever."

The monk nods in acknowledgement and continues, "And do you Lord Sesshomaru take Higurashi Kagome as your loving wife through sickness and health, and even a couple demons along the way?"

I don't even hesitate and the words spill from my mouth, "I do, forever."

The monk nods again and seals the deal, "By the power invested in me and the Western Lands I now pronounce you mates till death do you part."

'Oh my god, I'm mated.'

I step forward and cup your face, "Can I kiss my bride now?" I ask you.

And again as I stare into your eyes I still can't get over the fact that I LORD SESSHOMARU AM NOW MATED!!

You laugh and say, "Of course."

I pull you towards me and your kiss is like nothing before. Its deep and its loving. And I can feel myself becoming one with you as I pull you closer to me trying to deepen the kiss. Pulling back from you I look you in the eye and whisper, "I told you that you would be mine miko."

I knew that would get to you because a smirk appears on your face, "Is that so Sesshomaru?"

"Yes it is."

You lean closer to me and start to play with my collar as you surprise me with your response, "Well let's go. You have to claim your prize."

'Oh my god, I'm married to Higurashi Kagome. Well not Higurashi anymore. Lady Kagome'

I smirk and pull you towards me, "Kagome you know I've already won my prize. It's you. And later I will claim my prize officially."

"Come here." You surprise me by pulling me into another kiss. As I kiss you my mind is only focused on you. I don't hear the cries of joy and agreement from the guests. Nothing seems to matter today because I can only think of one person. I can only think of the person in my arms right now.

My mate, Lady Kagome.

Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the second part. Remember these are Sesshomaru's thoughts so they will definitely be different from the way he normally acts.

But nonetheless REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW, and REVIEW!!


End file.
